Tea for Two
by black.is.the.new.blood
Summary: A normal day in the future with Ritsuka and Soubi breif history lessons included  Warning: penis jokes.


Ello. This is mearely a simple oneshot set in what I would call a "normal" day in Ritsuka and Soub's life. This would had been a songfic in "Songless", but, couldn't think of or find a single song taht would fit, and I like it just the way it is! Enjoy! If you READ then REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Unfortunetly I do not own Loveless...poo.

--------------------------------------

"Ritsuka, how would you like to go and have tea with me this afternoon? This new little café opened yesterday, and I've been wanting to try it." Soubi said as he smiled down at the now 15 year old Ritsuka. They were standing in front of Ritsuka's high school gates where Soubi stood everyday, rain or shine, and awaited the younger ones release. They had just previously greeted each other with a kiss, no less. Seeing as though all that they had been through, their bond hand grown so much stronger. They both knew one anothers feelings. Ritsuka still hadn't told Soubi right out that he loved him. But, he did feel it, and he did show it. He would now join in on the kisses that Soubi would start. He didn't protest when Soubi would hold his hand while they walked together. He didn't even really mind so much the crude jokes Soubi would pull on him. He would just simply roll his eyes and laugh. Things had, to say the least, lightened up.

"Sure." Ritsuka answered as Soubi took his hand and started to lead him towards the café. To tell the truth though, Ritsuka **HATED** tea. Ever since he could remember (five years ago that being) he had hated tea. To him, even when you add sugar, it still tasted too bitter. Then, when it was sweet, the fact that it was sweet and warm left a sour sickly feeling in his stomach. Ritsuka had tried to make himself like it, seeing as how most everyone else did, but soon gave up. It was another one of those things in life that Ritsuka just didn't get.

As they walked, Soubi talked on the phone with a guy Ritsuka knew to be the buyer of Soubi's paintings. It was a man in America who had fallen in love with all the butterfly paintings and insisted on buying them all, and re-selling them for more. Seeing as how everyone knows Americans are obsessed with butterflies, they instantly sold. So, Soubi was allowed to live more on his own terms. He painted when HE wanted to paint. He spent time with Ritsuka when HE wanted to, and so on. Basically, Soubi was free to whatever it was he wanted to do. He had already sold enough painting to own his own three bedroom house, and unlike most houses in Tokyo, it had a **ACTUAL** backyard, with a **ACTUAL** pool. Needless to say, Ritsuka visited him much more than he uste to. It was nice, almost like a ordinary partnership. Ritsuka would come over to Soubi's, and they would eat popsicles together by the pool, then swim a bit. Then later at night, they would drink hot chocolate with giant marshmallows and sit in front of the fire and watch a movie or just snuggle.

It all was so perfect. So perfect compared to the hell they had both lived in years ago. That time when they had only just first met, and the tension between them was high. That time when Seimei had come back and tried to take Ritsuka away. That time Soubi and Ritsuka had to go to the last funeral for Seimei. That time Ritsuka was sent to the hospital due to a concussion his mom caused him. The present was so perfect compared to the past. Ritsuka was still living at home, but with his father. Though, the man was never home, so he was in a sense living by himself. Soubi asked on several occasions if Ritsuka wanted to come and live with him, seeing as how he was over there nearly everyday, and sometimes every night. But, Ritsuka simply said that he couldn't, or more that he wouldn't, until he was 16. Though, that seemed to be coming closer to reality.

Soubi finally shut his little flip phone and put it away in his pocket as he led Ritsuka's soft warm hand into the little café. Ritsuka's first impression was that the place WAS cute, but the smell of tea automatically killed it. He was becoming nauseous just from the smell. But, ultimately sucked it in, knowing that this would make Soubi happy.

"Sit wherever you like." A smiling waitress said as she greeted them at the door.

"So, where would you like to sit Ritsuka?" Soubi said turning to him. Ritsuka glanced around the room that's walls were painted a beautiful champagne color. He looked over the small crowd of people that sat in the cute little red chairs, feet comfortably hitting the dark chestnut colored hardwood floor. He then noticed a quant little two chaired seat in the corner of the little café, and pointed it out to Soubi. They made their way silently over to the little corner table, where as soon as they sat, were greeted by another cheerful waitress.

"Here you go, I'll be back in a minute to get your order." She said with a smile as she placed two small menu's on the table. Both took a menu and started looking over it. Ritsuka looked sadly over it, but did his best to mask the scowl that threatened to form on his face. None of these tea's would be good, and he knew it. He looked over to Soubi, who had already put his menu down, and asked, "Soubi, what are you going to get?"

"Caramel black tea." He answered back smoothly. Ritsuka pondered, and figured he too would go with that. He did like caramel, so maybe it wouldn't be **THAT** bad. The waitress came back right on cue.

"So, what will it be?" She said as she flashed a big white smile.

"I'll have the caramel black tea." Soubi said with a blazingly gorgeous smile as he handed the waitress the menu. Ritsuka was surprised the girl didn't faint, though, she did blush quite furiously. Sort of like how Ritsuka uste to.

"I'll have the same along with some lemon squares." Ritsuka said reminding the girl that, he too was there. She blushed more, seeing as how she had been staring at Soubi.

"I'll have it right out." She said as she disappeared. Both knew she most likely **WOULD** be right out. Seeing as how she seemed to enjoy staring at Soubi.

"Jealous?" Soubi said with a sly smile perking the side of his lips.

"Not unless she has a penis." Ritsuka said bluntly, adding to the humor. Soubi immediately burst out laughing, and Ritsuka couldn't help but laugh too. Soubi simply had **THE MOST **contagious laugh of anyone he knew. His laugh was just so pure and songlike.

"So, if it was a man, you would be jealous?" Soubi asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"More so than if it were a girl. Seeing as how men are what you go for." Ritsuka said with same bluntness as before.

"Are you implying that I'm gay?" He said with a slight laugh.

"No, your implying that your gay." Ritsuka said as he pointed to Soubi's earrings. Today he was wearing a pair of rainbow butterflies. A gift from Ritsuka, no less. The gesture made both laugh again. They were laughing as the waitress returned. Right away, as guessed.

"Here you two go, just call for me if you need anything else. By the way, my name is Yuiko." Said the waitress ironically name Yuiko.

"Will do." Said Soubi as he nodded before the girl walked off.

Finally, the moment Ritsuka had dreaded. He put two packets of sugar in his tea, then warily took a sip. Little did he know Soubi was watching him the whole time, aware of the fact that Ritsuka obviously didn't like tea. Ritsuka gulped a big sip down, and did his best to hide the disgusted look that so very much wanted to evade his face. It was sort of sweet, but disgustingly warm and sweet. It tasted like shit and melted sugar.

Soubi finally burst out laughing at the strained younger face that now looked at him in surprise. "Ritsuka, I know you hate tea, so why didn't you say anything?" He said to the now very surprised younger.

"I though having tea with you would make you happy." He quietly admitted to Soubi.

"Anything you do with me makes me happy." Soubi said with a smile, as a idea hit him. He looked around and noticed the waitress Yuiko two tables down. As she started to leave he called out her name, and she hurriedly came.

"Could you kindly get us two regular American tea's along with two glasses of ice?" Soubi asked with a intoxicating smile. The girl simply nodded at the strange request and went to retrieve the items. Ritsuka looked questioningly at Soubi.

"When I was younger, I couldn't stand the taste of tea either. Back when my mother was alive, we would go and have tea often. I never said anything, though I hated the taste of tea so much. To me no matter how much sugar you added, it still tasted like burnt leaves. Sugar only made it taste like burnt leaves and melted sugar. So, one day, my mom noticed how I was barely drinking my tea, and asked if I like it. I finally told here I didn't, and she came up with her own concoction that she learned in America." Soubi said, but pausing as Yuiko brought the things to their table. He smiled at her before continuing.

"She called it 'iced tea'. I think you may like it." Soubi said with a smile as he readied the two drinks. First, he added two packets of sugar to each of the hot tea's. Then, poured them into the glasses of ice. "It will take a bit for it to cool, but I promise that it is much better cold."

Ritsuka smiled at the mans intent to make him happy. Ritsuka handed Soubi one of the lemon squares, and Soubi smiled at the gesture. Knowing it was Ritsuka's silent way of saying 'thank you'. They sat eating the lemon squares until they decided the tea was cooled enough.

Ritsuka was first to take a sip, and smiled brightly after gulping it down happily. "Soubi!!! This is so good!" Ritsuka said beaming. Soubi smiled and nodded, his eyes closed, seemingly lost in his own world. Though, brought back by a soft kiss on the lips by Ritsuka.

"Thank you Soubi."


End file.
